metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Gel Processing Site
Gel Processing Site is a room in Bryyo Fire in Metroid Prime 3: Corruption. A Secret World can be found in this room: http://www.metroid2002.com/corruption/secret_worlds_gel_processing_site.php Description When Samus Aran first enters the room, she sees Rundas watching her from high up, and he quickly leaves. Before Samus can follow him, she is locked into the room, and three Warp Hounds come to attack her. Upon defeating them, Samus can access an inactive Bomb Slot device on the other side of the room, which was sealed by a gate. This particular Bomb Slot has two volatile spouts of Fuel Gel that, when ignited by charged fire, activates the slot for use. The Bomb Slot causes a central Fuel Gel processing tower in the room to rise. Samus climbs the tower and finds two retracted maintenance tunnels that can be pulled back with physical stress for her to use shortly. An alcove on the west side features a Fuel Gel flow regulator with a pumping station that Samus must use to summon Fuel Gel leakages, which must be ignited to rotate the regulator. This reveals the opening in the earlier maintenance tunnel that Samus can go through to find a Bomb Slot again with flammable gel spouts, behind an indestructible gate. This raises the tower further. Samus leaves the chamber and climbs the tower, finding a vat of Fuel Gel that is about to explode, and a valve cap that she can rip off to reveal a spout of more Fuel Gel. Igniting this sends a series of explosions across the walls, blowing up several panels blocking an intricate network of Morph Ball tunnels. These tunnels have flamethrowers that can damage Samus, as well as a block that she can use to both block one of these flamethrowers and reach another section of the tunnel. Samus eventually exits the tunnels to reach a ledge with displays of old Reptilicus ceremonial armor, and the final Bomb Slot, which raises the tower to its final position. Leaping across, Samus finds several ice deposits that will not thaw, and a shimmering green ledge. On-screen instructions tell Samus to jump to this Grab Ledge so that she may automatically pull herself up, bringing her to the room's exit and allowing her to continue her search for Rundas. Connecting rooms *Corrupted Pool (via Bryyo Blue Door) *Gel Hall (via Bryyo Blue Door) Inhabitants *Warp Hounds *4 Gragnols *4 Gragnol Adults *Phazon Pillbugs *4 Gel Puffers *Reptilicus *Phaazoids *Red Phaazoids *Remorse-Class Turrets (During Pirate invasion) *"Jolly Roger" Drones (During Pirate invasion) Scans ;Age of War :"In the beginning, the conflicts were small, out of sight for most on Bryyo. But they grew, slowly but as steady as the coming of the sun. Diplomacy gave way to brutality, and war came to our world. The Lords of Science turned their minds from exploration to destruction, and unleashed horrors unknown upon their Primal enemies. In retaliation, the Primals turned to the darkest of ancient powers, cursing us, the Science Lords, and all who served our cause. Friends from the stars tried desperately to end the conflict, all in vain. The people of war would not be denied." ;Fuel Gel flow regulator (pump deactivated) :"Fuel Gel flow regulator is inactive. Pump must be primed to activate regulator." ;Fuel Gel flow regulator (pump activated) :"Fuel Gel flow regulator is not engaged. Igniting the Fuel Gel may force it into position." ;Fuel Gel flow regulator (gel ignited) :"Flow regulators engaged. System is at nominal. Maintenance tunnel open." ;Bomb Slot :"Burning Fuel Gel is required to energize system. Charge Beam shots may ignite the gel." ;Bomb Slot (gel ignited) :"System energized but unable to engage. More power required. Concussive blast suggested." ;Bomb Slot (used) :"System engaged. This control unit is offline. Find the next control unit to proceed." ;Final Bomb Slot (used) :"System engaged. This control unit is offline. Pump tower is now in its final position." ;Maintenance rail :"Maintenance rail is not in position for use. Pull into place to connect to pump tower." ;Ice formations :"Scans detect an unknown compound within ice formations. Invulnerable to weapon fire." ;Pipe system :"Pipe system is used to store surplus Fuel Gel. Capacity at maximum." ;Gel vat :"Gel vat highly volatile. Internal ignition may overload pipe storage system." ;Storage system :"Storage system is jammed. Pressure is at critical levels. Remove valve cap to vent gel." ;Storage system (gel vented) :"Valve cap removed. Leaking Fuel Gel is now able to be ignited." ;Pumping station :"Pump terminal is now primed. Interact with this terminal to activate the Fuel Gel flow regulators." ;Pumping station (used) :"Pump terminal has been primed. Fuel Gel flow regulators are active. This unit is permanently offline." ;Pump tower :"Structural analysis complete. Target is a Fuel Gel pump tower. Unit is currently in standby mode." ;Pump tower (initial position) :"Pump tower has moved to its initial position. Initiate control sequence to move to next stage." ;Pump tower (median position) :"Pump tower has moved to its median position. Initiate control sequence to move to next stage." ;Pump tower (final position) :"Pump tower has moved to its final position. Fuel Gel pumping systems are now online." Gallery File:Reptilicus Armour 4.jpg File:Reptilicus Armour.jpg File:Ceremonial armor 1.png File:Reptilicus Armour 2.jpg File:Reptilicus Armour 3.jpg File:Ceremonial armor 2.png Category:Rooms Category:Bryyo Fire Category:Rooms containing Red Phaazoids Category:Rooms containing Lore in Metroid Prime 3 Category:Matt Manchester